Party Up!
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: Auri comes to visit the institute, and causes some . . .mayhem . . .


Hey, Kari with yet another start to a story. Am I getting better at writing? Well?  
  
Kathy: Just do the f*leap*ing disclaimer so I can drown in my sorrows in peace.  
  
Okay.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I wonder what Turkish music sounds like? Do YOU know? Oh, I know something.  
  
(Mac: Damned straight!)  
  
I don't own X-Men, but I have Scott, Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Lance, Pietro, Tabitha, Kurt, Wanda, Fred, Todd, and Logan all stuffed in my basement. No, really. I even caught Santa and the Easter Bunny, so they're all downstairs playing strip poker. And no, I will NOT join them. Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr . . .  
  
Party Up!  
  
Chapter One: We Got Kicked out  
  
~*~  
  
Jean looked out the window. Why was Scott all of a sudden running off to meet someone?  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, shades. How have you been?" The girl with wild dyed hair laughed, walking out of the gate at the airport.  
  
"Good, Auri. Ready to go. Where are you staying?" Scott asked his childhood friend.  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure. Hey, is that one of your friends?" She asked, pointing to Pietro, who sped in at the speed of light.  
  
"Uh, no. Let's go. Um, where are you staying, again?" Scott asked her frantically, and started pushing her towards the car.  
  
"Oh, with Adrieanne. She and the others are expecting me. Hey, who is that?" Auri asked Scott, who was looking around, alerted.  
  
"Someone bad, okay? Just stay behind me." Scott told her.  
  
"Oh, but he's so cool. His hair's white." Auri laughed, and was silenced when Scott looked at her with a very serious expression.  
  
"Shutting up now, sir." Auri said in a teasing gushy tone.  
  
"This is serious, Auri. He's bad news." Scott told her, in a brotherly voice.  
  
"Yah, yah. Hey, check this out." Auri whispered in Scott's ear, and before he knew what was happening, she was in front of him.  
  
"How did you-?" Scott started, but was cut off, when Auri reappeared, with speedy. Auri was gripping him by his collar, and laughing.  
  
"How did you? I mean-?" Scott blubered on, confused.  
  
"It's just a little trick I learned when I visited auntie Yelan, that's all." Auri told him, tossing the knocked out Pietro at him.  
  
"Let's go back to the institute, and- well, I don't know, but your friends'll have to wait." Scott commanded, throwing Pietro and Auri's bags in the trunk, and pushing her to the passenger seat.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Scott."  
  
~*~  
  
"Scott, is that you?" Jean called, running down the stairs when she heard the door slam shut.  
  
What Jean saw then, let's just say that she broke down . . .but only inside.  
  
Next to Scott, holding his hand, was another girl.  
  
She was a true beauty. Her shoulder length hair was dyed partly purple and part deep red in stripes. She had hard blue eyes, that had strange golden sparks in them, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, two parts framing her face. She had perfect pink lips, that were slightly parted, and it looked like she had barely any make up on. The girl was wearing a blue and silver short tank, that had gold sparks like her eyes. Her pants were large, black, and just baggy with chains and patches. Then she had big combat boots that were laced up, and she had a jean jacket on top of her tank that had glitter on the left shoulder, the rest covered with army patches, and all sorts of stuff. Her ears were slightly pointed, one stud in one ear, and a loop and two studs in the other.  
  
"Who is this?" Jean all but hissed in anger, just when Kurt and Kitty entered the room, talking about English homework.  
  
"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kitty shrieked happily, running over to Scott and Auri.  
  
Throwing her arms around Auri, and making Scott and her part, Kitty screamed in joy, "Auri! You're here! Oh, thank GOD! I need someone to talk to!"  
  
"And just why can't you talk to me or Rogue?" Jean asked Kitty.  
  
Kitty looked a little uncomfortable when she answered. "Like, sorry, Jean, but I've known Auri, like sence for ever, and I don't want to trouble you. And as for Rogue, she's like, totally spaced out, and like totally daydreaming of Scott."  
  
Scott just turned a light shade of pink, and Kitty and Auri yelled, "Sp- pink!"  
  
"What the heck vos vat meean?" Kurt said, while stuffing his mouth with a burrito halfway through his sentence.  
  
"Oh, it's just an old joke." Kitty said. "I'll explain later."  
  
And just guess who entered next? Yep, it was the brotherhood . . .heh heh . . .  
  
"Hey, what's up, Pretty Kitty." Lance asked in a teasing tone.  
  
Todd shook his head. "We came for Piet- OH, IT'S A FLY!" Todd then went off chasing the fly, that just *happened* to go right over the pool, and let's just say that Todd came back a wet toad.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Kit, Mark called for ya at my apartment. I almost forgot." Auri told Kitty, making her blush, and Lance look around in confusion.  
  
"Mark?" He asked.  
  
"Old boyfriend." Auri said, jabbing her thumb at Kitty, and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Who are you, anyways?" The whole brotherhood exclaimed, with the exception of Tabitha, who was throwing bombs into random places, like, for instance, at the brotherhood's feet, perhaps?  
  
"Oh, hey, I'm Auri. I'm here on vacation from my aunt's 'slave camp.'" Auri told them.  
  
" 'slave camp'? *boom* What's that?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Plainly, getting up every morning, and putting up with my cousins for the WHOLE DAY. Not to mention that I have to work to stay there. And Nuri's a witch." Auri tried to explain.  
  
"Huh? Who's that?" It was Kurt asking this time, and he was almost done eating his burrito.  
  
"Oh, I have three strange girl cousins, who for some reason think I'm 'sooo cute.'" Auri imitated them, and squeezed Todd's cheek. "And one guy cousin who I think has the worst taste in women. I've been his old girlfriend's SLAVE for the last three months. She'll make me do the worst things. Like this one time she made me look after her dog. He for some INSANE reason decided to CLIMB UP A TREE, and she expects me to go up there, and get him down!" Auri exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, *boom* that's terrible! *boom* *boom* How did you *boom* SURVIVE?"  
  
"I dunno." Auri told the whole group, making them all sweatdrop.  
  
"Maybe we should all turn in. It's already 12:23." Jean told them all.  
  
"Can we stay here, Mystic kinda kicked us out, and . . ." Fred explained.  
  
"You have enough room. We'll stay in the common room, if you don't mind." Wanda told them.  
  
Auri clapped her hands together.  
  
"Let's have a party!"  
  
"*W*H*A*T*?*" The whole group shouted.  
  
"LET'S HAVE A PARTY!"  
  
~*End Chapter  
  
That was preety good. Wish me good luck on my final. I know, it's just a semester final, but it's IMPORTANT!  
  
Muses: *listening to 3LW*  
  
Sadly, I didn't get to choose their taste in music. *sighs*  
  
Kathy: *STILL depressed*  
  
Mac & Steve: *ACHOOO!*  
  
Yeah, still not over the cold fluish thing- *ACHHHHHOOOOOOO!*  
  
Muses: tell us what you think, and we'll tell Kari to update reallly realllllllllly soon, kay?  
  
Yeah, whatever. 


End file.
